The present invention relates to archery accessories and, more particularly, a device, system, and method for improving archery accuracy.
Currently, determination of the optimal balance of the setup of an archer's bow is often done through personal recommendations, which is unreliable since every person utilizes different forms and processes to developing the skill of archery accuracy. Similarly, everyone reacts to their bow in their own way when shooting archery. In short, recommendations are unreliable data, and in the absence of reliable data, results are based on inefficient guesswork. And due to the cost of equipment, individuals cannot afford trying multiple setups. Likewise, archers looking to reach and maintain a sufficient level of accuracy quickly, cannot afford to continually test for peak results.
As can be seen, there is a need for an inexpensive device, system, and method for improving archery accuracy that can be tailored for each archer and their current archery equipment.
The present invention embodies a small wireless accelerometer and gyroscope to collect data related to the movement of the archer's bow, wherein the resulting data is coupled to software adapted to graphically represent to users their bow movement relative to a site picture—“shot pattern”. As a result of this graphical feedback, archers can visually appreciate how their setup adjustments translate to their bow's movement; specifically, adjustments can be made by the archer in response to a first data set of graphical representations of bow movement as well as a subsequent second data set of graphical representations of bow movement resulting from said response. The first, second, and subsequent sets of graphical representations of bow movement, or shot patterns, may be layered over in a cumulative graphical representation. The software may be adapted to automatically determine correct setup between first and second and so forth data sets as well as providing suggested changes to the setup. The test process continues until ideal setup for each individual user is determined. Thereby, the present invention removes human guessing and shows true, representative data specifically tailored to each individual to ensure the best setup for improving a user's shot.